Blood of Black Tears of White Yin & Yang revising
by ShadowFireFox13
Summary: Anna Moon Light is not your typical girl she is a telepathy witch with the spirits Yin and Yang in her body making her a forbidden child. She has few friends and doesn't trust people so easy but what happens when one person changes everything in her life.
1. Chapter 1: Just a dream or is it?

Notes: I have this story on a site called quizilla but I did not get many reviews on it so put it up here. I do not own any muisc lyrics that I may put up here or the show Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own my characters that I made up and as for the school name I made it up I do not think it is a real school.

"Talking"

~Thinking~

~8Mind talking with someone8~

*Actions/noise*

-Different place/ Point of View-

(author notes)

**Chapter 1: Just a dream or is it?**

*Pant Pant Pant Huff*

~It's cold and dark not a good sign.~

*Ba Bump Ba Bump*

~Blood, Blood and Sweat all around.~

*Pant Pant Pant*

~Fear, Fear spreading around here and Death.~

*Ba Bump Ba Bump*

"W- Where is this place?"

"I'm I- I alive or .... w-wait am I dead?"

*Screech thump thump Screech*

"W-What was that?"

*Click click click......*

~Huh~

I turn around to look where that noise was coming from and who or what was making those sounds, but all I saw was nothing only darkness.

"Kuram, Yukio, Kawa, Hieio, Danny, Jen, Elisa anybody answer me are you guys ok!" I said loud enough for them to hear but low enough for my enemies not to hear.

------------------------------------Silence------------------------------------------

But no one answered me it was deadly quiet not even the wind would answer me. I got up off the ground slowly as I shook with fear of what may have happen. My body was covered in open cuts my my blood dried against my skin but I was also covered in freshly spilled blood of my enemies my attackers. My katana firmly and tightly grasp in my hand with fresh blood dripping from the enemies I have stain.

*Pant Pant Pant*

I walked admissibly in the corridors of what appeared to by a large mansion.

Blood pour out of my body my wounds reopened making my task harder but I dare not scream I am not one to scream when something hurts.

*Pant Pant Pant*

But I continue walking ignoring the pain but stop when I heard a sound.

*Click click click....... WHAM!*

~Oh no s-someone coming gotta get out~

I quickly turn the nearest corner in hiding in hopes I wouldn't be found by whatever it was as I look around I found a vent above me and quickly climb into it making the pain on wounds increase and worst.

*Ba bump Ba Bump*

I waited for the danger to pass me if not I'll kill it myself if needed to but whatever it was it sure took it's time getting to my location.

*Drag Thump thump Drag*

It started to turn turn the corner I looked down from the vent to see......

*Gasp*

I quickly shut my mouth with my hands to stop the sound that escaped from it.

~Damn it~

It looked around for the source of the sound as it tilt it's head up to the vent I was hiding in.

~Crap don't move an inch I knew I shouldn't have watched Silent Hill last night.~

I finally saw how it was tall being, skin pale, wearing a long blood stain white outfit, and a metal shaped as a pyramid that looked rusted covering it's head completely with a long metal rod looking like a sword that can kill you in an instance.

~T-That looks like the monster in that movie I saw damn it I really don't like this.~

I held my breath in still having my hands clamping my mouth shut but it it felt like heart was making more noise then me as if it would break through my chest.

*Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump*

It kept looking but walked away leaving completely I then started making way to follow where the vent would lead.

*Thump Thump Thump*

~Damn noise why now?~

I looked below me to see a room it look safe enough so I climb out of the vent quickly and quietly as I looked around for any danger....

Nothing was here to cause harm to me.

It was quiet..... too quiet

Something was bound to happen when it's like this.

~This place looks as if it was taken from a horror movie, where are my teammates I need to find them quickly befo-.~

*Screech click click click Screech*

~Huh damn the door!~

I turn around the see the door near me sightly ajar and I move to the side in the darkest corner that was near the door to see if anything would come out but nothing did. So I cautiously walk to the door with my katana ready at hand on high alert of my surroundings.

*Creek Creek Screech*

I open the door fully to reveal a bathroom cover in blood which was dripping from the walls around me. I looked down to the floor to see a lady soaked in blood near the bathtub leaning on the wall.

~Please don't tell me the that is the person I was suppose to save that she might be....~

*Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump*

I took a few step to get a better look at the girl my heart pounding and beating loudly and hard against my rib cage almost as it if would break.

*Ba Bump Bump Ba Bump*

I finally got a better look at the girl her was maul off by someone, her stomach cut wide open spilling her guts out of her body and many cut everywhere around her body. I looked closer to see if there was any worms or maggots but there was nothing there so she was killed a couple of minutes ago.

~This is the girl I was here to help but she is dea- wait that means whatever did this is still in the room.~

I back away from the girl quietly and quickly looking at the bathtub with the shower curtain close but moving a little.

*Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump

~8 Uh uh uh uh...... turn back turn back lady before it's too late Hurry.8~

I heard what sound like kids voices telling me to leave but I needed to find my teammates first as I looked again at the curtain shaking with fear but I continue walking slowly and with caution. I still had my katana if I needed it as I began to slowly open the curtain.

*Click click click*

---------------------Silence------------------------

*Ba Bump Ba Bump*

*Gasp*

I looked in the tub to see it fill to the top with bloody water.

*Thump rattle rattle*

I look at the tub to see the water moving something was in there but I didn't know what and I don't wanna know. The water kept moving as I back up slowly away from the tub in my attacking stance and a head pop up, it turn over revealing a the thing to be a male and the rest of the body came up as well.

~The head i-it is chopped up along w-with his body oh great I got to move out of this area and fast.~

I jumped back away from the tub and looked up at the wall in front of me.

~Writing on the wall in what i-it's i-in blood and it looks fresh.~

*Ba Bump Ba Bump*

~I-I'm not alone in here w-what is in here?~

*Ba Bump Ba Bump*

The writing it said:

THEY DIED AND YOUR NEXT FORBIDDEN CHILD!

*Ba Bump Ba Bump*

Suddenly the closed behind me before I could make my way out.

*WHAM BAM WHAM*

*Gasp*

~ Oh no the door~

I ran to the door to try to open it but it wouldn't budge an inch and I was to weak to use any power. I turn back around to see the lights flicker on and off as I got into my attack stance to fight off whatever was coming towards me.

*Flicker switch Buzz Flicker Zpat.......Click click click.....*

The light then turn off completely I try looking around for the "thing" that was coming but couldn't.

*Swoosh uh uh uh....... Click Click click....*

*Ba Bump Ba Bump Ba Bump*

Something grab me I felt it but couldn't see it but whatever it was lifted me up and slam me into the door with such a powerful force it made me drop my katana out of me hands.

*BAM SLAM BAM Clank Click...*

I looked up to see what it was but couldn't see anything but darkness and one pair of glowing crimson red eyes staring at me, holding my neck and choking the life out of me.

*Ba Bump Ba Bump*

*Gasp Gasp*

It suddenly started to speech to me in a deep voice of that of a male near my ear.

"I told you Anna that I will get you........ it was only a matter of time now it's time for you to....."

"DIE"

I try to get out of it grip but I couldn't I was too drain of energy to do so as the being lift it's hand aiming for my heart.

*Ba Bump Ba Bump*

I was inches away from death when..........

*GOOOD MORNING JAPAN IT IS NOW 5:00a.m. IT IS GOING TO BE A LOVELY DAY TODAY!*

"Ahhhhhh w-what was that damn clock scaring the hell out of me." I yelled out as I jolted up from the bed.

Hi name is Anna Moon Light I'm 18 years old a senior in Kohana High School. I have light brown eyes that look slit a bit that look red in the dark or different lighting, I have long golden brown hair with some silver highlights in within it, I'm a bit tan and so far I am 5'2 1/2" tall. (Hiei will be the same height as you). I always have my Yin & Yang necklace around my neck all the time, which it can break into two parts and almost always wearing gloves all the time and love to wear a cloak which is black with a white scarf and it has a hood.

"Hn I hate that alarm." I said as I looked down at myself and try to slow down my breath.

~I'm covered in sweat it was just a dream right no no it wasn't it happen.~ I thought to myself

I got up from my bed and walk to my closet to get my uniform which consist of a white dress shirt with a pointed collar, red tie, black jacket (which she added a red band on her right arm), and red or black socks then headed to my bathroom to take a shower.

*Sigh*

I know what you might be thinking what a crazy imagination this girl has well or this is not real well your in for a ride because this all happen to me and I am not some typical girl on the streets. I am a forbidden child because I'm a telepathy witch with the spirits Yin(dark) & Yang (light) locked away in my body and soul as far as I know. I guess that enough talking about me even though there is more to tell but I don't trust you with that information... well just yet anyway.

~It's been four year since that incident and it's still giving me nightmares and my teammates are missing, I have to find them no matter what I will find them.~ I thought as I finish taking a shower and started to put on my clothes for school today.

I heard something moving outside my bathroom door shouting my name.

*Sigh* ~Don't tell me.~ I thought to myself while shaking my head.

Oh I almost forgot I have two cats that watch over me one black with a white dot, the other is white with a black and both of these females can talk.

"Hey Anna Anna were are you It's light come on Anna there is something me and Dark want to tell you it's important." said Light.

"Hn would you quiet she probably in the shower getting ready for school you know Light." scoff Dark.

"Oh quiet Dark I want to tell her already." replied Light.

I was about to open the door when Yin started to talk to me.

~%Hey Anna lets scare them wok%~ Yin stated while grinning at the thought.

~%Hmm that not a bad idea.%~ I replied back as a being to open the door.

*WHAM*

"AHHHHHHHH." I yelled as the door hit the wall loudly.

"MEOW RAAA DON'T DO THAT YOU SCARED ME!." yelled Light hanging from the wall shaking.

"Hn baka neko that was the point." said Dark and I while looking at Light climbing down the wall.

"Now was so important that you girls wanted to tell me about." I said while I sat on my bed and started brushing my hair.

"Oh right I almost forgot *nervous laugh*." said Light.

*Anime sweatdrop* "Hn can you just spill it out already I have school to go to you know." I replied now lacing my shoes.

"Alright it here's what I found out." Light began saying.

-In Reikai World-

"Man what does binky breath want now it's enough we have mission to do all the time." said Yusuke while walking towards the office.

"Oh man but I wanted to get some rest that last mission wasted my energy up." whined Kuwabara while dragging himself slowly to the office.

"Hn baka what energy could you possibly waste you barely have any from the start." scoff Hiei .

"SHUT UP SHRIMP WHO ASKED YOU!" yelled Kuwabara in front of Hiei's face.

"Hn like you can baka." replied Hiei who continue walking.

"THAT IT"s I'm gonn-!" started Kuwabara but was interrupted by someone.

"Kuwabara stop we need to report back to Koenma to find out what is so important he wanted to tell us." said Kurama while putting a hand on Kuwabara's shoulder to stop him from tempting to hit Hiei.

"Fine Kurama but when we are done I am getting back at the shrimp." answered Kuwabara.

"Hn baka." said Hiei while opening the double doors to Koenma's office.

"No, Yes, No, Ok, Whatever." Koenma said while stamping away paper from his desk.

"Hey binky breath we came to find out what was so important NOT TO SEE YOU STAMPING PAPERS DAMN IT!" Yusuke shouted loudly at the little ruler.

"Oh you are here *ahem* well I have another mission for you guys." said Koenma looking at the boys ahead of him.

"WHAT ANOTHER MISSION THAT IS THIRD ONE THIS WEEK!" shouted Yusuke and Kuwabara looking at Koenma if he was nuts.

"SHUT UP AND PAY ATTENTION!" Koenma shouted back at them.

"Can you just tell us now?" asked Kurama

"Ok well you guys need to go to a different school an-." Koenma started but interrupted again.

"WHAT SCHOOL IT'S ENOUGH THAT KEIKO SHE ALWAYS MAKES ME GO TO SCHO-!" started Yusuke but interrupted by Hiei.

"BAKA SHUT UP!" shouted Hiei at Yusuke while sitting at the window sill.

*Ahem* "Thank you Hiei as I was saying you have to go to a different school because there is an high amount of spirit energy from one of the student and we don't know who it is so we need you find out who it is and to bring that person here. Stated Koenma

"That's all binky breath." stated Yusuke with his arms cross at his chest.

"Yes now here's your classes Team and the school name is Kohana High School also here is the map to the school now go get ready you all start today." Koenma said and went back to his work.

"Great just great what I was trying to avoid." said Yusuke while stomping off.

-Meanwhile-

"So Koenma is sending new detectives over to my school because of high spirit energy and he doesn't know who it is right." I asked Light and Dark.

"That is correct Anna we need you to keep a low profile on this ok." replied Light and Dark.

"Hn fine you an the info on them right?" I asked while getting my bag.

"Yes it was in your database in your computer we print them out for you here take it with you and we will be watching you ok." answered Light while Dark handed me the files on them.

"Hmm interesting I'll read it on my way to school thanks." I replied while going down stairs and getting a piece of toast and heading out the door.

"Hn I'll see you girls later when I come back ok thanks again." I said before leaving my mansion that I owned.

"Your welcome Anna bye." answered Light and Dark.

*Bam*

I started to walk to school and started to think about what Light and Dark had told me.

~Hmm this is gonna be pretty fun to mess with them a bit I can't wait.~


	2. Chapter 2: The New Students

"Talking"

~Thinking~

~8Mind talking with someone8~

*Actions/noise*

-Different place/ Point of View-

(author notes)

* * *

Chapter 2: The New Students

~So Koenma's detective let me see the files on them that Light and Dark gave me hmm.~ I thought walk walking to school and putting on my cloak with the hood up.

I reached in my bag to find the files on the team in order to see what I'm up against and to see if I know any of them.

#Profile on Reikai Tantai#

NAME : Yusuke Urameshi

AGE: 18

CLASS: Was a human till he found out he a half demon related to Raizen.

FIGHTING STYLE: Spiritual Martial Arts, Yusuke does not have any physical weapons, but can create a spiritual attack which is more known as "rei gun" from his pointing finger.

SPECIAL TECHNIQUES:

Rei Gun - energy from his body is concentrated on his pointing finger, and his hand takes a form of a gun upon firing. He first learns this technique when it was taught by Koenma.

Spirit Shotgun - an enhanced version of the rei gun, where continuous blasts of energy are fired from his fist. He learns this technique from Genkai.

Spirit Wave - a more powerful version of the rei gun, in which a huge blast is similar to a bazooka is unleashed upon firing. He learns this on his own will.

Chou Rei Gun - an ultimate unleashment of his rei gun, where an intense concentration of energy is released to create a devastating attack capable of annihilating anything. He learns this upon receiving Raizen's power.

PERSONALITY: He is your typical high school bully who prefers cutting class rather than sleeping inside the classroom (or worse than that). His former rival, Kuwabara, is his best friend, together with Kurama and Hiei. His girlfriend is Keiko, his mother is Atsuko, and his life gets mysteriously uncanny when he gets hit by a car before being a Rei Tantai. He becomes the spiritual world detective by orders of Koenma, and much much later finds out one of his ancestors is a powerful demon that lived in the past, and is now haunting him out. Yusuke's goal was to search the world and fight the best opponents out there. he did fight the best, even better, he fought the best of the "other" worlds.

NAME: Kuwabara Kazuma

AGE: 18

CLASS: Human with spiritual energy.

FIGHTING STYLE: Martial Arts, Kuwabara does not have any physical weapon, but uses his spiritual power to create a weapon similar to a sword that he uses for battling.

SPECIAL TECHNIQUES:

Rei Ken (Spiritual Sword) - spiritual power is concentrated on his fist and forms into a devastating sword he uses to slash out his opponents. He first discovers this power while in Genkai's competition.

Spiritual Strike - his spiritual sword transforms into a weapon similar to a whip and does tremendous impact upon nailing an opponent. He first uses this attack on the Toguro tournament.

Aggression - spiritual power is unleashed in the form of laser blasts that crushes the enemy (much similar to Yusuke's spirit shotgun).

Spiritual Crusher - his spiritual sword transforms into a weapon similar to sledge hammer that turns his enemies to dust.

Jigen Tou (Dimensional Sword) - an immense energy is concentrated into his spiritual sword, improving its strength tremendously. With much energy this attack is capable of destroying barriers of dimensions, enabling transportation from different worlds. A very rare ability Sensui was looking for when the team was after Sensui.

PERSONALITY: Kuwabara is Yusuke's former rival and now his best friend. Together he helps Yusuke through his missions as a spiritual world detective. Despite his attack-first-before-thinking method of fighting that made him one of the weakest team member, his emotions and intimacy with his friends and loved ones will enable him to accomplish anything he desires. Kuwabara hates Hiei, for the simple fact that Hiei sees him as an imbecile in any aspect. Later on Kuwabara falls deeply in love with a girl named Yukina, who unknown to him was Hiei's long lost sister. He gets inspiration from this girl and gains unimaginable strength upon being motivated by her. Kuwabara's dream was to defeat Yusuke in man to man combat and become the strongest fighter of all, but since it wasn't that possible he settled with having a nice education instead.

NAME: Shuichi Minamono (human name) Kurama or Yoko Kurama (demon name)

AGE: 18

CLASS: Youkai (fox demon)

FIGHTING STYLE: Intellective approach, Kurama uses his spiritual power to unleash a powerful whip as spiky as the thorns of a rose (rose whip) and he can create spiritual seeds that grows into deadly plants for use against the enemy.

SPECIAL TECHNIQUES:

Kagon Retsuzanshi (Rose Whip) - a powerful whip is created from a fragment of his hair and his spiritual power creates it into a devastating weapon with thorns that could destroy everything it lashes into.

Fuka Enbujin (Petal Protector) - Kurama creates a barrier formed by flowers/plants that encircle himself to protect him from attacks.

Makai no Ojigisou (Demonic Plant) - a diabolical plant is unleashed through his body and attacks his opponent straightly.

Shokyo Shokubutsu (Seed of Destruction) - a seed is implanted into the opponents' body and within a certain period of time the seed grows into a destructive plant that engulfs its foundation.

Ketsu Shokubutsu (Blood-sucking plant) - a powerful plant that when stabbed directly into an opponent, will suck the blood out of it, leaving the person dry for its demise.

Janen Ju (Deception plant) - a seed is implanted into the opponent's body and will fully grow into a tree that manipulates the opponents' mind to utmost insanity. He uses this attack on the immortal Toguro Ani to seal his fate.

Chou Kagon Retsuzanshi (Super Rose Whip) - a more devastating form of the rose whip. He uses this attack on Super Sensui.

PERSONALITY: Kurama is a Youkai, a powerful fox-demon that lived in the demon world. He was a ruthless mercenary during that time, but one instance he was badly injured in one of his quests and decided to escape to the human world, into the womb of his human mother Shiori Minamono. He was then reborn and raised as a human named Shuichi Minamono, and because of this tender loving care he felt with his mother he wasn't able to leave and head back to the demon world. Then his mother got sick, and this is where he got to meet Yusuke, to help save her. Since then Kurama has been a part of Yusuke's missions, helping him in anyway with his intellectual capability. Perhaps one of the smartest team member, Kurama uses his intelligence to gain the upper hand instead of an all out strength attack. At one point one of his enemies in the Toguro tournament transforms him back into his old self, the fox-demon, and there his powers were once again unleashed. Kurama's aspiration is to forget the horrible times he had when he was a fox-demon, and to live happily ever after with his human family.

NAME: Hiei

AGE: 18

CLASS: Demon (black flame based)

FIGHTING STYLE: Hyper speed fighting, Hiei uses a sword which, combined with his devastating black flame power and his hyper speed, makes him one of the powerful teammate.

SPECIAL TECHNIQUES:

Multi-slash Assault - Combining with his hyper speed he attacks his opponent with his sword and if successful can hit up to sixty times in a second, which improves vastly as his powers emerge.

Jaouen SatsuKen (Black dragon spirit power/ black flame power) - Made from his dark powers and as a fire-based demon he summons a powerful dragon from his right hand that contains the elemental power of a rushing flame and the demonic power of evil. This disintegrates his opponents so bad he could hardly control it but now controls it fully. He first uses this technique during the Toguro tournament.

Black Flaming Sword - he combines his black dragon power with his sword making it a formidable weapon to deal with.

Black Dragon Spirit Power Devourer - he summons the black dragon spirit power and lets it hit himself in order to absorb its powers using his third eye (Jagan eye) and making him stronger than ever.

Chou Jaouen SatsuKen (Extreme black flame power attack) - perhaps the strongest attack of any character, he summons an immense demonic power and unleashes a devastating black dragon attack capable of annihilating one whole planet. He uses this attack on Mukuro in the latter part of his life.

PERSONALITY: Hiei, despite being the shortest person on the team, is one the fastest and powerful guys there. At first his background was unknown, but later on it was revealed that he was born from an ice tribe in the demon world, but since he was fire-based, they consider him an ominous child and exiled him out, but not before his mother left him with a shiny pearl as a clue of his past. He then allowed himself to possess the third eye by letting another demon, Shigure, place it to him. With this third sense (jagan) he became as demonic as ever. He arrives to the human world after stealing the spiritual relics for his own desire and meets with Yusuke, loses to him unluckily, and vows to get revenge again. However they ended teaming up to battle more powerful demons, and later had his true power unleashed when the black dragon spirit power was discharged immensely. His comrade Kurama is perhaps his best friend (although he doesn't show his emotions very much) as he had helped him many times in their previous encounters. He later finds out about Yukina, his sister from the ice tribe, but was unwilling to tell her the truth about them. Hiei's goal was to conquer every world and become the strongest one ever with his demonic power. However he failed to accomplish such things because of unbeatable hindrances that he met.

~Hmm interesting I was right this is going to be fun.~ I thought now standing in front of my school.

"Hn I sometimes forget how fast I am better put this away before someone see it." I said as put it in my bag but really sending to my home.

"Mm let put this brace lace on so I can't use my powers in school I hate putting it on baka vice principle he hates me so much what did I do to him hn."

I started to walk into the building with my hood still up but I then heard loud voices behind me so I turn my head around to see what it was.

~Kurama's Pov~

I started walking to the school that me, Hiei, Yusuke and Kuwabara was suppose to find someone with a high spirit energy when I hear someone shouting my name.

"HEY KU- UH S-SHUICHI WAIT UP!" yelled Kuwabara while running ahead out Yusuke and Hiei.

"Hn stop making a fool out of yourself oh wait you're already a fool." Hiei scoff at Kuwabara while closing his eyes.

"SHUT UP SHIMP YOU THINK YOUR SO BAD!" shouted Kuwabara at Hiei.

"OK CHILDREN STOP IT!" shouted Yusuke at Kuwabara and Hiei breaking them up.

*Sigh*

"They always do that what does not drawing attention mean to him." I wondered aloud to myself while walking to them.

I looked at them but saw that Kuwabara was about to crash into someone I went to yelled out.

"KUWABARA WATCH O-!" I yelled to him.

*CRASH*

But I was too late I ran forward to help them out.

~Back to Anna's Pov~

*CRASH*

As soon as I turn around I fall straight to the ground but thank God my cloak's hood was still covering my face.

"KUWABARA SEE WHAT YOU DID YOUR CRASHING INTO PEOPLE!" shouted a guy with gel hair.

I look at the guy who crash into me in front of me he was very ugly guy with a stupid grin.

"Oh sorry man I didn't see ya there let me help you up." said Kuwabara holding out his hand in front of me.

"Hn" I replied getting up myself and glared at the orange baka boy named Kuwabara.

"Sheez it another Hiei great another shorty." said Kuwabara stepping back a bit.

The guy Hiei and me looked at each other then glared at Kuwabara.

"AHHH Ku- Um Ugh SHUICHI THEY ARE GONNA HURT ME!" said the big baka running behind the fox who I already know they are the ones who are looking me.

~Hn they are so clueless too easy.~ I thought to myself while looking at the fools.

*Ahem* "Sorry about that we are new here my name is Shuichi the one who crash into you is Kuwabara, Hiei is the one behind you and Yusuke who is next to me and what is your name?" asked the fox.

*RING RING*

*Swoosh*

"Um I guess we sure we should go to cl- huh where he go Shuichi?" said Yusuke looking for that mysterious person who was in front of them.

"Hmm interesting I believe that we should keep an eye on that person there could be a chance that he has that high spiritual energy Konema was telling us about. said Kurama who started walking to class with the others.

"Yea your right something off about that guy Kurama." Yusuke replied walking behind him.

"Hn don't make it so obvious detective just make sure he does not know what we are here for." said Hiei looking around the area.

"Yea Yea three eyes I get it." replied Yusuke as the group starting walking into the building.

"Hn" grunted Hiei

"If that guy is who we are looking for he's gonna try to kill me." shouted Kuwabara.

"Hn good one less baka to deal with." smirk Hiei while looking at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

"WHAT YOU SAY SHIMP YOU WANNA DIE NOW!" shouted Kuwabara at Hiei.

"Hn please I could kill you in a second if I wanted to but your a waste of time." replied Hiei.

"WHAT WHY YOU!" shouted Kuwabara again at Hiei.

"Here we go again" said Yusuke and Kurama while watching the two fight,

~Meanwhile back to Anna's Pov~

~Hmm to close for comfort they think I'm a guy and someone to watch out for hmm the fox is smart and this Hiei guy I gotta be more careful now good I was looking for a good challenge hn.~ I thought to myself.

~8 Anna I guess you are gonna your fun now huh. 8~ said Yang coming out of my body.

~8 Yea I really want to fight them badly I know it will be fun.8~ said Yin also coming out of my body.

"Hn yea Yin and Yang your both right all in due time but now I got to get to class." I answered back to them while jumping down from the tree I was hiding in.

*Tap Swoosh Click*

"Ok got it." replied Yin and Yang out loud and going back into my body.

"Hn Let the games being." I said while stepping out into the light heading to homeroom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this please tell me what you think about this story so far. I would also like to thank Bluemoon101 for adding my story my to their Story Alert subscription thank you so much I hope I am doing a good job.


	3. Chapter 3: Let the Games Begin!

**I just want to make it clear that Anna is a highly popular name used in a number of countries example of some is Hebrew, japanese (yes it is I check to make sure), French and spanish there be more but I did not check. I do know that Yu Yu Hakusho takes place in japan but my character was not born there. When reading this story my character tells little by little about herself when she needs to or sometimes when someone asked her and sometimes other people talk about her too. Yes she is misunderstood and some people hate her, but she really does not do well in large groups and would rather have few friends or be alone. Yes she is like Hiei (bad past but she forgives people because don't know better but she does not forget what happens). She a bit like kurama and hiei in a way (even thou she does not seem like kurama now). She is cold to new people at first or when she wants, but is really a kind person. She does not want many people close to her because she does not like to see them hurt. She is not super powerful, she beats her opponents with her smarts and speed. **

* * *

Chapter 3: Let The Games Begin!

~Anna's Pov~

~That was close made it homeroom just in time hmm I hope I don't have have homeroom with them~ I thought to while going to my sit in the back near the window.

The teacher came in soon after and started to talk to everyone in the classroom.

"Ok class we have four new students who would be joining our homeroom today please give a warm welcome." said the teacher.

~Oh just great this is not my day hn now I really gotta watch it this is not how I want to spend my day.~ I sigh mentally.

"Please introduce yourselves boys." the teacher said while bringing the boys in the classroom.

~Hiei's Pov~

I heard the teacher talking to us to introduce ourselves was soon as we enter the classroom. I looked around the room all the girls were looking at the fox, the detective and myself with joy.

~Hn baka ningen onnas.~ I thought to myself still looking around when I spotted the same person we saw before homeroom started in the back near the window looking bored out the window.

~Hn very interesting.~ I smirk at though of being in the same class.

"The name is Yusuke Urameshi." said the detective.

"I'm Kuwabara Kazuma." said the oaf smiling like a fool.

"I'm Shuichi Minamono it's please to meet you and this is Hiei." said the fox and saying name name for me even though I didn't want to.

"Oh ok who would like to show them around the building." the teacher stated while looking around the room.

I saw all the girls raise their hands to give us a tour around the school.

~Hn Bakas~ I thought while looking at the foolish girls.

"Hmm Ok Ms. Light you who show these boys around ok." stated the teacher.

"AWW NO FAIR!" shouted the girls.

~Anna's Pov~

I was bored out of my mind thinking of a way to get out of this mess while the boys said their names.

~Hn why I always get into these problems.~ I asked myself still looking out the window.

"Hmm Ok Ms. Light you who show these boys around ok." stated the teacher.

~Huh what she said maybe it's not important.~ I thought still looking out the window.

" PAY ATTENTION NOW STOP DAZING OFF ON ME!" shouted the teacher which snap me back into reality and almost making jump out of my seat.

*Snicker Chuckle Giggle*

Some of the students laughed at me but stopped quickly when I looked at them.

"Um can you repeat what you said please?" I asked the teacher while looking forward.

"Yes I want you to show these boys around ok Ms. Light." said the teacher.

"Um I-i Um fine." I said wanting to hit myself for the mess I got myself in.

~Dammit~ I mentally sigh while making sure I put a mental block up.

"Ok very well then Hiei can you sit in the last seat behind Ms Light, Shuichi can sit next to Hiei, Yusuke sit in front of Shuichi and Kuwabara can you sit in front of Ms. Light thank you."stated the teacher.

~Double Damn~ I thought just wanting to get out of here now especially with that ugly boy in front of me looking like a fool.

All the boy but the baka Kuwabara sat down.

~Hmm I got a good idea I'm gonna love this all I have to do is wait till he is about to sits down.~ I smirk evilly while Yin & Yang were laughing at my plan.

The baka started to go sit down quickly but......

*BAM CRASH*

I moved the chair so he would fall down I have to admit it was pretty funny to see a fool fall but I smirk on the inside, while I quickly pick up one of my books and started reading to look like that I didn't do that.

*Snicker Chuckle Giggle Ha Ha*

The whole class starts bursting out in laugher at the little scene that unveiled before them.

"HAHA Kuwabara you klutz HAHA nice landing but you miss your target so I give it a five but a ten for being so freaking hilarious." shouted Yusuke while laughing his head off.

"SHUT UP!" shouted Kuwabara and start to sit down in seat.

"QUIET CLASS!" shouted the teacher.

"Ms. Light" stated the teacher calling me.

"Hmm Yes." I said while looking up from my reading then was getting very good and close the book.

"Did you see him fall and did you do that?" asked the teacher while still looking at me.

"Um no I was busy reading, but if he did fall he should have pay attention because sometime the chairs are not place correctly, if he was aware of his surrounding then maybe he wouldn't get embarrass and won't a fool of himself." I stated very serious to the teacher while looking forward.

"Oh Ok Ms. Light." said the teacher.

*RING RING*

"Ok that's the end of homeroom." stated the teacher to the whole class.

~This is going to be a long day~ I thought while getting my things for class.

I got my things ready for class and went to put the books I did not need in my locker when I heard a voice nearby calling out to me it seems.

"HEY YOU KID IN THE BLACK CLOAK WAIT UP!" yelled a very familiar voice coming towards me.

*Sigh*

~Why I'm stuck in this problem this really sucks~ I thought while still putting things in my locker.

"Hey you are suppose to show us around right I'm Yus-" the detective started but I interrupted him by talking.

"Hn I already know your names and as far as I-. I was saying until the baka interrupted me before I finish.

"WHAT YOU KNOW OUR NAMES!" said the baka pointing at me.

~Wow how stupid is guy and loud he already annoying me.~ I thought to myself..

"Hn baka in the classroom we said our names." replied Hiei while looking at me.

~Hn well at least he's not an idiot~ I wondered while looking at the two.

"SHUT UP YOU MOUSE!" yelled the stupid fool at Hiei.

~ What the hell are they gonna start to fight now I have no time for this, they are really annoying me and I had enough of it.~ I thought while looking at these baka fight over nothing.

"SHUT UP ALREADY HN YOU BAKAS!" I yelled catching all of these guys attention to me with a shock expression of their faces.

"Ahem as I was saying as far as I'm concern I'm babysitting now, I will show you your classes and the lunch room then, I will not see you ever again got that." I said to them while getting my last book for class.

*Hahaha* "Wow Hiei sounds familiar huh talk about taking the words out of your mouth now how does it feels." Yusuke said while looking between me and Hiei.

"Hn listen wome-" Hiei started but was interrupted by Kuwabara outburst.

"WHAT YOUR A GIRL!" Kuwabara exclaimed in shock looking.

-------Silence------

*Everyone anime falls besides Hiei and I*

"Wow now explain to me how does feel to be in a consent haze of stupidity." I said while looking at the baka.

*Haha* "Damn your slow Kuwabara." Yusuke stated while laughing his ass off.

"WHAT YOU SAY!" yelled Kuwabara.

"Hn a guess you lost your sense of hearing along with your brain." I replied back.

"SHE IS JUST LIKE THE SHIMP!" shouted Kuwabara while pointing to Hiei and I.

"Hn we are not alike at all." both Hiei and I stated but turn to glare at each other.

"Hn women I don't need your help finding where I need to go." Hiei said as he walked to the nearest door and opened it.

*Crash, Clank, Bam*

I looked in the direction Hiei went to seeing piles of stuff on top on him.

~That good for him.~ I thought while trying to hide my smile.

"Hn well it seem you found the broom closet just fine but I hate to point it out to you that broom closet is not part of the school's curriculum, so get your ass over here." I stated to him.

Hiei got out of the mess and walked near Kurama no saying a word.

"Wow she told you Hiei." Kuwabara and Yusuke said while turning to Hiei.

"Hn," grunted Hiei while glaring at me.

They were about to have another fight, but I turn to my locker and *SLAM CLICK.*

Slammed the locker door as I put a lock on it then turn to the guys waiting for their class schedule but they were not moving.

*Anime vein* "WELL ARE YOU GONNA GIVE ME YOUR CLASS SCHEDULE OR STAND THERE LIKE A BAKA HN." I shouted at them.

"Huh oh yes here is all of classes." replied the fox known as Yoko Kurama or his human name Shuichi.

Shuichi handed me all of their classes in my hand and I started to look it over.

~Hmm now lets see the class they have ar- AHH OH HELL NO THIS CAN'T BE.~ I thought with frustration at this dilemma.

"Hn Hiei and Shuichi all of your classes is the same as mine and as for Yusuke and the baka known as Kuwabara you guys only have homeroom, Art/Music and Gym with me plus you all also have lunch with me." I stated to them while still looking at the paper and glaring at it.

"HEY WHAT YOU CALLED ME!" replied the baka but I ignored him.

"ARE YOU IGNORING ME?" the baka asked/shouted to me but I still said nothing.

~Hn baka loves to hear himself talk.~ I said to myself while looking at Kurama still.

"Well that makes it so much easier to get to our classes." Shuichi replied smiling warmly at me.

~I just want to wipe that stupid smile off his face.~ I said to myself.

~8 Haha I know what you mean but it would be fun to mess with them and you know it. 8~ Yin said to me while planning what to do to them.

~8 Hn yea that is true fine I will just deal with it. 8~ I replied back then broke connection with Yin.

I looked up to the guys and started to talk to them.

"Hn whatever follow me and here are your papers." I stated and hand them their papers and starting to walk ahead.

~Guy's Pov~

"What up with her and we don't know her first name or what she looks like." said Kuwabara.

"How would I know." stated Yusuke looking at Kuwabara.

"Hn fools she is probably the one we are after, its hard to know for sure" scoff Hiei.

"Yes that is correct still we have to keep close watch on this person just in case." stated Kurama while looking at the others.

"Yea your right we are on her hit list already." said Yusuke stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"HN I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY YOU KNOW HURRY UP ALREADY!" shouted the clearly piss off girl ahead of us.

"FINE OK SHEZZ SOMEONE PISS OFF TODAY!" Yusuke shouted back.

We all started walking to the angry girl ahead of us showing our classes.

* * *

**Here is Anna's, Hiei's and Kurama's Classes:**

**  
Mon-Fri 7:00am-7:30am Home Room  
Mon-Fri 8:00am-8:30am Math Honors  
Mon-Fri 9:00am-9:30am Science AP  
Mon-Fri 10:00am-10:30am Art/Music  
Mon-Fri 11:00am-11:30am English Ap  
Mon-Fri 12:00pm-12:30pm Lunch  
Mon-Fri 1:00pm-1:30pm History Ap  
Mon-Fri 2:00pm-2:30pm Gym**

**Yusuke's and Kuwabara's classes:**

**Mon-Fri 7:00am-7:30am Home Room  
Mon-Fri 8:00am-8:30am History  
Mon-Fri 9:00am-9:30am English  
Mon-Fri 10:00am-10:30am Art/Music  
Mon-Fri 11:00am-11:30am Science  
Mon-Fri 12:00pm-12:30pm Lunch  
Mon-Fri 1:00pm-1:30pm Math  
Mon-Fri 2:00pm-2:30pm Gym**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Day and Unexpected Person

Chapter 4: Worst School Day and a Unexpected Person

~Anna's Pov~

"Class now we have two new student please be nice now take a seat you two." said the math teacher.

I help the other two fools to their classes while I'm stuck with the fox and the fire oni.

*Sigh*

~Can this day give any worst then it is already~ I asked my self while trying to pay attention to the boring math class I'm stuck in.

~8 I would not jinx it cause it may come true. 8~ Yang said to me.

~Hn yea yea I know quiet now I gotta listen ok.~ I replied back breaking the connection.

"Now who can tell me the what x equals when, 5 + 6x = 3x + 20 ." ask the teacher while looking around.

----------Silence----------

~Hn this is nothing new I guess I have to answer his question again same old boring class.~ I thought to myself while slowly putting up my hand but stop when.....

"The answer is x = 5" said Kurama aloud to the teacher.

~HUH WHAT HE KNOWS THAT HE MUST BE REALLY SMART! I finally can get some fun with the new competition I have now yes.~ I shouted in my mind.

"Huh that answer is correct wow I'm astonish that a new student answer that question on the first day Hmm well it seems we have another brilliant student." said the teacher.

~Hn I will have some competition around here now maybe this not so bad what could be worst.~ I thought as I heard the bell rang ending class.

*RING RING RING*

"Ok class that it for today oh and before I forget your homework is on page 72 numbers 1-20 show all work." the teacher stated.

"AWWW MAN HOMEWORK!" shouted the class in melancholy tone.

~It just got worst me and my mouth ugh I hate math with a passion.~ I thought while sulking in my seat.

~8 I told you not to jinx it but you did not listen to me.~ Yang replied to me.

~8 HAHAHA WOW TALK ABOUT KARMA ITS SUCKS TO BE YOU oh hey thats a song um how does it go again oh yea I know IT SUCKS TO BE YOU IT SUCKS TO BE BROKE AND UNEMPLOY, IT REALLY SUCKS TO BE, IT SUCKS TO YOU! 8~ Yin said while bothering me.

~8 YIN SHUT UP! Damn did you really have to say that? 8~ I shouted/asked Yin.

~8 Hmm nope but it was fun. Oh I forgot to mention something. 8~ Yin stated while smirking at my reaction.

~8 You evil litt- what is it Yin it better be good. 8~ I replied back still upset about getting math homework.

~8 IT SUCKS TO BE YOU! 8~ Yin stated while laughing evilly at me.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I shouted at Yin standing up from my seat.

This would have be avoided if I did not make the error of saying this out loud and the timing of it too oh the irony.

"MS. LIGHT YOUR OUTBURST IS UNCALLED FOR I DEMAND AN EXPLANTION FOR THIS BEHAVIOR!" shouted my math teacher.

~Crap my mouth kills me again.~ I thought while I heard Yin and Yang laughing at me.

The whole class stop to look at me and hear what I had to say.

"Um well I-i um I FORGOT TO GET MY BOOKS FOR MY NEXT CLASS SORRY BYE!" I shouted while running down the hall with my things to my next class.

"MS. LIGHTTTTTT!" my math teacher shouted.

(Ok I'm going to skip to lunch time because it takes long. Yusuke and Kuwabara during Art/Music class was bothering the hell out of her, Hiei and Kurama are close to passing Anna's high grades in school.)

*Lunch Time*

"It is finally lunch time thank you cause I really need to eat something plus I can get away from the guys for a while." I said while walking outside.

~I hate this day and I can't believe that those boys think I want to be near them don't they get it that I just want to be alone.~I thought to myself while sitting near the sakura tree to eat my lunch that I made.

~8 Hmm seems like some one is having a bad day. 8~ Yang said to me.

~8 Hn a really really bad day and trust me I know bad when I see it. 8~ Yin said.

~Hn I'm not in the mood so be quiet, remember I can't blow my cover plus I would like some peace and quiet for once.~ I answer back to the both of them while sitting on the sakura tree branch.

~8 Ok fine talk to you later then shezz. 8~ Yin and Yang replied back then broke connection with me.

"Yes finally peace and quiet." I said aloud.

I took out some Onigiri, Some Pocky sticks, Sakura mochi, Ramen, California Roll Sushi and Apple Juice.

"I love my cooking now time to eat." I said as I split my chopsticks down the middle and began eating my lunch.

I was eating in quiet until I felt some demon energy close to a lake close by.

~Hmm what that I never felt this demon energy before I should check it out I'm so lucky that my last two classes was cancel.~ I thought to myself.

~Well so much for peace and quiet.~ I thought while a finish all my food except the apple juice, pockey, and Onigiri as I put all my things away.

I made sure my hood was still up and started to rush to the lake with care just in case .

~Minami's Pov~

"HEY SAI!" I shouted to get my best friend attention.

Sai is is a very good person she and her parents took me and my brother Hisoka in when no one else did. Sai and her parents are about the only ones who can put up with how I act and my weird abilities to control ice, water, and rain for that I'm grateful for.

*Sigh*

"Yes Minami I'm trying to finish my homework before class starts." replied Sai while she pause in her writing to look at me.

"Hmm sounds boring oh and I have a favor to ask." I replied back.

*Sigh*

"What is it this time?" Sai asked while glancing up at me.

"Can you cover from me in class I wanna do something else then go to some boring ass class with the stupid prick of a teacher, I wanna have some fun." I asked her as I start to pack my things up in my bag.

Sai, her parents and my younger brother are about the only people that I talk nice too, well as far as my view of nice is.

"You know you should be in class studying for incoming test and not skipping class again." Sai pointed out very bluntly.

"Well I think that people should live the life you love and love the life you life if not I will go fucking crazy so can you cover again Sai I will make it up to you I keep my word." I replied back hoping Sai will change her mind.

*Sigh*

"Well um .... Ok fine but don't forget you have to make it up to me ok now go." Sai said as she tries to finish her homework that is due for the next class.

"YES THANKS SAI I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE I WILL!" I shouted to Sai while running away from the hell that many people call school.

I ran all the way to my secret place the lake that is close to my school and another school to practice my powers.

*Sigh*

I started to lift up the water around me and playing with it.

"Will i ever know why I'm so different from everyone else and how can I control this power?" I asked aloud not really expecting some one to answer me.

"Hn that is because your not human at all who are you and how do know were my secret place is?" asked an unknown voice behind me.

"Huh?" I replied and turn around to see short person in a black cloak with the hood up.

"Who the hell are who and put down your fucking hood if your looking for a fight I will give you one. I replied getting into my fight stance.

~Anna's Pov~

I got to the lake my secret place that no one knew about to find a girl with black hair that had a streak of red in it playing with the water around her. I stop and watched her in a close spot but far enough so she won't attack me as she started talking to herself not noticing that I was near her and watching.

"Will i ever know why I'm so different from everyone else and how can I control this power?" the girl asked aloud not really expecting any answer.

~Huh this girl does not know she is a demon maybe I should make my presence know to her by answering.~ I thought to myself.

"Hn that is because your not human at all who are you and how do know were my secret place is?" I asked the unknown girl in front of me.

"Huh?" the girl replied and turn around to see me in my black cloak with the my hood up.

"Who the hell are who and put down your fucking hood down so I can see ya face if your looking for a fight I will give you one. the girl replied getting into a fighting stance.

~Hn she is a fighter hmm interesting.~ I thought to myself.

~Both Pov~

Anna put down her hood so that the Minami could see her face and started walking forward.

"Hn I'm not looking for a fight I just want to know who the hell are you and how you found this place that I alway go to?" asked Anna who is now in front of Minami.

"Yea right like I trust you!" shouted Minami still in her fighting stance.

"If I wanted to fight I would have just hit you already because I was standing here for a while now and you were not aware of it so would it make sense to get your attention when I could have hit you then." Anna stated looking at Minami.

"Yea that makes sense ok fine I get it but if you try something I will fucking hurt you so what the hell is your name huh?" asked Minami while getting out her fighting stance to pat close attention to Anna.

"My Full Name is Anna Moon Light and what is yours?" Anna stated.

"The name is Minami Chiyo just who the hell are you?" Minami replied back.

"Hn I'm someone who knows the answer to your question and is willing to help you that is if you want it." Anna answered back while the wind around the two girls pick up a bit.

"WHAT!" shouted Minami at Anna.

* * *

I hope that people who do like my stories like this and if you don't like it please do not read it. I am looking for people who would give me advice not say it's a "STUPID IDEA". Yin & Yang can exist together it is also a Chinese Philosophy plus you can not have good without the bad. If you don't believe me look it up. Oh yes I know in take place in japan. What I meant was that her personality is similar to Hiei and Kurama not that she is in love with both. She calls Kuwabara a baka base on first appearance, she does not know him well all she knows is that he acts stupid in her opinion. It like when some people first meet each other labels may run through your head for example: Goth, Cheerleader, Quiet, Stupid etc..

Chapter 4: Worst School Day and a Unexpected Person

~Anna's Pov~

"Class now we have two new student please be nice now take a seat you two." said the math teacher.

I help the other two fools to their classes while I'm stuck with the fox and the fire oni.

*Sigh*

~Can this day give any worst then it is already~ I asked my self while trying to pay attention to the boring math class I'm stuck in.

~8 I would not jinx it cause it may come true. 8~ Yang said to me.

~Hn yea yea I know quiet now I gotta listen ok.~ I replied back breaking the connection.

"Now who can tell me the what x equals when, 5 + 6x = 3x + 20 ." ask the teacher while looking around.

----------Silence----------

~Hn this is nothing new I guess I have to answer his question again same old boring class.~ I thought to myself while slowly putting up my hand but stop when.....

"The answer is x = 5" said Kurama aloud to the teacher.

~HUH WHAT HE KNOWS THAT HE MUST BE REALLY SMART! I finally can get some fun with the new competition I have now yes.~ I shouted in my mind.

"Huh that answer is correct wow I'm astonish that a new student answer that question on the first day Hmm well it seems we have another brilliant student." said the teacher.

~Hn I will have some competition around here now maybe this not so bad what could be worst.~ I thought as I heard the bell rang ending class.

*RING RING RING*

"Ok class that it for today oh and before I forget your homework is on page 72 numbers 1-20 show all work." the teacher stated.

"AWWW MAN HOMEWORK!" shouted the class in melancholy tone.

~It just got worst me and my mouth ugh I hate math with a passion.~ I thought while sulking in my seat.

~8 I told you not to jinx it but you did not listen to me.~ Yang replied to me.

~8 HAHAHA WOW TALK ABOUT KARMA ITS SUCKS TO BE YOU oh hey thats a song um how does it go again oh yea I know IT SUCKS TO BE YOU IT SUCKS TO BE BROKE AND UNEMPLOY, IT REALLY SUCKS TO BE, IT SUCKS TO YOU! 8~ Yin said while bothering me.

~8 YIN SHUT UP! Damn did you really have to say that? 8~ I shouted/asked Yin.

~8 Hmm nope but it was fun. Oh I forgot to mention something. 8~ Yin stated while smirking at my reaction.

~8 You evil litt- what is it Yin it better be good. 8~ I replied back still upset about getting math homework.

~8 IT SUCKS TO BE YOU! 8~ Yin stated while laughing evilly at me.

"DAMN YOU TO HELL!" I shouted at Yin standing up from my seat.

This would have be avoided if I did not make the error of saying this out loud and the timing of it too oh the irony.

"MS. LIGHT YOUR OUTBURST IS UNCALLED FOR I DEMAND AN EXPLANTION FOR THIS BEHAVIOR!" shouted my math teacher.

~Crap my mouth kills me again.~ I thought while I heard Yin and Yang laughing at me.

The whole class stop to look at me and hear what I had to say.

"Um well I-i um I FORGOT TO GET MY BOOKS FOR MY NEXT CLASS SORRY BYE!" I shouted while running down the hall with my things to my next class.

"MS. LIGHTTTTTT!" my math teacher shouted.

(Ok I'm going to skip to lunch time because it takes long. Yusuke and Kuwabara during Art/Music class was bothering the hell out of her, Hiei and Kurama are close to passing Anna's high grades in school.)

*Lunch Time*

"It is finally lunch time thank you cause I really need to eat something plus I can get away from the guys for a while." I said while walking outside.

~I hate this day and I can't believe that those boys think I want to be near them don't they get it that I just want to be alone.~I thought to myself while sitting near the sakura tree to eat my lunch that I made.

~8 Hmm seems like some one is having a bad day. 8~ Yang said to me.

~8 Hn a really really bad day and trust me I know bad when I see it. 8~ Yin said.

~Hn I'm not in the mood so be quiet, remember I can't blow my cover plus I would like some peace and quiet for once.~ I answer back to the both of them while sitting on the sakura tree branch.

~8 Ok fine talk to you later then shezz. 8~ Yin and Yang replied back then broke connection with me.

"Yes finally peace and quiet." I said aloud.

I took out some Onigiri, Some Pocky sticks, Sakura mochi, Ramen, California Roll Sushi and Apple Juice.

"I love my cooking now time to eat." I said as I split my chopsticks down the middle and began eating my lunch.

I was eating in quiet until I felt some demon energy close to a lake close by.

~Hmm what that I never felt this demon energy before I should check it out I'm so lucky that my last two classes was cancel.~ I thought to myself.

~Well so much for peace and quiet.~ I thought while a finish all my food except the apple juice, pockey, and Onigiri as I put all my things away.

I made sure my hood was still up and started to rush to the lake with care just in case .

~Minami's Pov~

"HEY SAI!" I shouted to get my best friend attention.

Sai is is a very good person she and her parents took me and my brother Hisoka in when no one else did. Sai and her parents are about the only ones who can put up with how I act and my weird abilities to control ice, water, and rain for that I'm grateful for.

*Sigh*

"Yes Minami I'm trying to finish my homework before class starts." replied Sai while she pause in her writing to look at me.

"Hmm sounds boring oh and I have a favor to ask." I replied back.

*Sigh*

"What is it this time?" Sai asked while glancing up at me.

"Can you cover from me in class I wanna do something else then go to some boring ass class with the stupid prick of a teacher, I wanna have some fun." I asked her as I start to pack my things up in my bag.

Sai, her parents and my younger brother are about the only people that I talk nice too, well as far as my view of nice is.

"You know you should be in class studying for incoming test and not skipping class again." Sai pointed out very bluntly.

"Well I think that people should live the life you love and love the life you life if not I will go fucking crazy so can you cover again Sai I will make it up to you I keep my word." I replied back hoping Sai will change her mind.

*Sigh*

"Well um .... Ok fine but don't forget you have to make it up to me ok now go." Sai said as she tries to finish her homework that is due for the next class.

"YES THANKS SAI I WILL MAKE IT UP TO YOU I PROMISE I WILL!" I shouted to Sai while running away from the hell that many people call school.

I ran all the way to my secret place the lake that is close to my school and another school to practice my powers.

*Sigh*

I started to lift up the water around me and playing with it.

"Will i ever know why I'm so different from everyone else and how can I control this power?" I asked aloud not really expecting some one to answer me.

"Hn that is because your not human at all who are you and how do know were my secret place is?" asked an unknown voice behind me.

"Huh?" I replied and turn around to see short person in a black cloak with the hood up.

"Who the hell are who and put down your fucking hood if your looking for a fight I will give you one. I replied getting into my fight stance.

~Anna's Pov~

I got to the lake my secret place that no one knew about to find a girl with black hair that had a streak of red in it playing with the water around her. I stop and watched her in a close spot but far enough so she won't attack me as she started talking to herself not noticing that I was near her and watching.

"Will i ever know why I'm so different from everyone else and how can I control this power?" the girl asked aloud not really expecting any answer.

~Huh this girl does not know she is a demon maybe I should make my presence know to her by answering.~ I thought to myself.

"Hn that is because your not human at all who are you and how do know were my secret place is?" I asked the unknown girl in front of me.

"Huh?" the girl replied and turn around to see me in my black cloak with the my hood up.

"Who the hell are who and put down your fucking hood down so I can see ya face if your looking for a fight I will give you one. the girl replied getting into a fighting stance.

~Hn she is a fighter hmm interesting.~ I thought to myself.

~Both Pov~

Anna put down her hood so that the Minami could see her face and started walking forward.

"Hn I'm not looking for a fight I just want to know who the hell are you and how you found this place that I alway go to?" asked Anna who is now in front of Minami.

"Yea right like I trust you!" shouted Minami still in her fighting stance.

"If I wanted to fight I would have just hit you already because I was standing here for a while now and you were not aware of it so would it make sense to get your attention when I could have hit you then." Anna stated looking at Minami.

"Yea that makes sense ok fine I get it but if you try something I will fucking hurt you so what the hell is your name huh?" asked Minami while getting out her fighting stance to pat close attention to Anna.

"My Full Name is Anna Moon Light and what is yours?" Anna stated.

"The name is Minami Chiyo just who the hell are you?" Minami replied back.

"Hn I'm someone who knows the answer to your question and is willing to help you that is if you want it." Anna answered back while the wind around the two girls pick up a bit.

"WHAT!" shouted Minami at Anna.

* * *

**I hope that people who do like my stories like this and if you don't like it please do not read it. I am looking for people who would give me advice not say it's a "STUPID IDEA". Yin & Yang can exist together it is also a Chinese Philosophy plus you can not have good without the bad. If you don't believe me look it up. Oh yes I know in take place in japan. What I meant was that her personality is similar to Hiei and Kurama not that she is in love with both. She calls Kuwabara a baka base on first appearance, she does not know him well all she knows is that he acts stupid in her opinion. It like when some people first meet each other labels may run through your head for example: Goth, Cheerleader, Quiet, Stupid etc.. Before I forget thank you rainbowdragongirl101 I was close to stopping the story I'm trying not to make my character a Mary Sue.**


End file.
